To Be Held
by book-lover-chels
Summary: James flashed his signature grin, “I’m always available for your sniffing pleasure.” One-Shot. LxJ


**_A/N: Wow...it has been a long time since I have published anything! It feels good to be back! Here is another Lily and James one-shot. I hope you like it! :) Chels_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter._**

* * *

It had been a long day. And that was an understatement. Sore and tired from quidditch practice, he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It was the first practice of the year, and he was captain. He was quite proud of his position and was glad the day had finally come that he could run the team. He smile slightly at the memory of opening his final Hogwarts letter just a few months ago,

"_Mum! Dad!" He ran through the house screaming and jumping on the furniture. His mum appeared around the corner._

"_What is going on, James? Why do you insist on making such a ruckus?" Although her tone was stern, the small smile that played on her lips told James that she was curious as to what he had to say. His father came down the stairs quickly, looking a little worried as to what the situation was. _

"_Sorry, mum, but I was just excited because I made quidditch captain!" He grinned widely, waving the paper in their faces. _

"_Congratulations!" Both his parents spoke at the same time and hugged him in turn. When his mum hugged him tightly, James dropped the envelope to the floor unintentionally. His mother picked it up and looked inside; she pulled out a badge. _

_She gasped and said, "It seems that there are some more 'congratulations' in order. James, you made Head Boy."_

_He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape, "That can't be. Who is their right mind would make me Head Boy?" He grabbed the badge to make sure it was real._

_His father chuckled, "Apparently the Headmaster isn't in his right mind."_

_He shot is father a glare, "Thanks, dad."_

It was still a little bit hard to believe that he was Head Boy. Not only was he Head Boy, but the love of his life was Head Girl. He knew this was his chance to finally show her how much he changed for her—how much he wanted to be in her life.

He rounded the corner and spoke the password, "Mackled Malaclaw." He entered the common room, and it was empty, except for one person sitting in front of the fire. He recognized her immediately. Her red hair was flowing freely down her back; she was huddled over something, but James could not be sure as to what it was. He walked toward her slowly, not really wanting to disturb her, but he also wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong.

"Lily?" She had obviously not heard him enter the room because she whipped her head around to face him, and silent tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes held no expression; they were unfocused, not really understanding who was before her. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head back around, and he saw her futilely wipe away her tears. "I'm fine, James. Nothing you should concern yourself about." Her voice sounded like she was in pain. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

What happened to the fiery witch that would throw insults at him? Where was the confident woman that he had grown to love?

He was unsure of what to do in that moment. Should he leave her alone? Comfort her? He saw her body shaking from her silent sobs and decided on the latter. He strode across the room and knelt in front of where she was sitting.

He took her hands in his, and surprisingly, she did not pull away. "What's wrong, Lily? Tell me. I can help you." He was sincere in his words. He wanted to help her in any way he could.

Lily looked down into his eyes. He did not break eye contact, and he looked so genuine. She could not help but admire his eyes. It was like she could see into his soul. She shuttered at the feeling. It was entirely new to her. "You are going to think I am being totally ridiculous," she said shaking her head.

"Lily, nothing you ever say to me will be ridiculous. Now, tell me what has you so upset."

She paused. Once again, she stared into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. She pulled out the piece of paper that had arrived and handed it to him. "It's from my sister. Petunia and I haven't been getting along the past six years, and now she wants to make it official—she will no longer call me her sister. She uninvited me to her wedding. My big sister wants nothing to do with me because I'm a _freak_."

"Lily!" James grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Don't you ever call yourself that again. You are nothing of the sort. You are an amazing witch—best of our year. You are talented and smart. There is no one who deserves you. Remember that." He smiled at her hoping to get one in return.

She gave him a watery smile and did something very unlike herself—she hugged him. His arms automatically went around her waist, holding her as close as possible. His chin rested on the top of her head. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt to hold her—how right it felt.

She buried her head into his chest and sighed. She held onto him fiercely, never wanting him to let go. She could feel him start to rub small circles onto her back, and she relaxed further into his arms. She couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt to be held by him—how right it felt.

Lily took a deep breath and noticed that she liked his smell. It was relaxing and comforting. She giggled shyly, and James kissed the top of her head. He realized his mistake and tightened his muscles in response to her inevitable rebuff, but it never came.

Lily looked up and said, "You smell nice."

James flashed his signature grin and responded, "Why, thank you. I'm always available for your sniffing pleasure."

"Thank you, James."

"For what? For allowing you to sniff me?"

Lily grinned, "No…well, yes, for that, but also for being there when I needed someone to comfort me. You truly have changed, James."

They stared deep into each other's eyes, but Lily eventually glanced away as she blushed. She saw so much love in his eyes and it was unnerving to look into them too long.

"Lily?" James touched her chin and gently guided her gaze back up to his, "Will…will you go on a date with me?"

She looked into his hazel eyes once more and saw his nervousness. He did not want to be turned down again. Lily kissed him softly and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I haven't been in the game for a while, so I'm probably a bit rusty. Feedback is always appreciated! :) Chels**_


End file.
